The Immunology Training Program is the primary training program for Immunology at the University of Chicago and this Immunology Training Grant, currently in its 30th year of funding, represents the primary Training Grant for its graduate students. The Program is conducted in a diverse environment where the basic biological sciences and the medical school and clinical programs are integrated within the same Division in a single Campus in Hyde Park, Chicago, IL. The Program is embodied by the Committee on Immunology, an interdisciplinary and interdepartmental academic unit which includes some of the most distinguished and productive faculty in various Departments. The diverse, gender-balanced faculty is composed of 31 trainers who are highly involved in the Program and whose research spans a broad spectrum of basic and translational Immunology, including emerging areas such as live imaging, genomics and systems biology. Predoctoral students receive advanced training in Immunology along with a core basic curriculum and with electives from a wide range of scientific disciplines. Postdocs receive career development and research training along with training in responsible conduct of research and may take advanced Immunology courses. The comprehensive training also includes a weekly Journal Club, Work in Progress and Seminar Series, an annual Immunology Symposium and a two-day Retreat. The strong institutional support is evidenced by the major allocation of new space and the ongoing regroupment of faculty in a new Immunology Hub at the center of the renovated campus. With a world renowned group of highly collaborative faculty, a very large pool of outstanding applicants, a highly successful record of training productive career immunologists including an increasing proportion of underrepresented minorities, this program continues to rank among the best in the country. Training support is requested for ten slots as in the past funding period, with eight predocs and two postdocs for a period of five years.